the dragons lost soul
by ssimonmayo123
Summary: when issei decides to play a prank on the ones he holds closest the truth is revealed and now he and a new friend are on the path of vengence but first he will have to save himslef. OC Badass Issei Cold Issei IsseiXAkeno
1. the beginning of the darkness

First and formost I do not own any of these characters as I am just a puny human well any way this is my fisrt story so I hope you enjoy  
Put down in the reviews what you think about it.

[Ddraig talking]

"It was just anougher day in the town of kuoh at kouh academy where issei was hanging with his best friends most infamously known as the perverted duo.  
"They where relaxing near the kendo club changing rooms as Matsuda and Motohama where looking through the hole they like to call the hole to heaven. Issei was thinking about what he was going to do later today with the occult research club also known as the perrege of Rias Gremory. As issei started to get up he heared the girls in the kendo clubs changing room scream and he knew it was his time to leave.

;"*time skip to After school*  
"Lately issei had noticed Rias had been acting alittle bit wierdly around him and he had no clue in hell why. As he aprouched the acult reaserch club issei had a plan for a bit of fun he was going to pull a prank and tell his friends he no longer can summon Ddraig and see there reactions. As issei opened the door he saw all of his devil friends sitting on the sofa.  
;""Hey Guys" Issei said happly as he was about to do the prank of the century in his

;""Hey Issei we need to talk" came an unhappy Rias.  
;"At this moment seeing how unhappy his master rias was he started to reconsider what he was doing but he thought it would cheer her up and be a bit of a laugh  
[ I don't think this is a great idea issei what if they freak out] /strongDdraig said to issei in his mind.;"Its gonna be fine said Issei in his head also thinking if this really is a good thing./p  
""Actually Rias I need to talk to you about something very important and I think everyone needs to hear this" said issei holding back all his laughter.  
;""Go ahead Issei" Rias said a little nervously./p  
;"" I have lost the power to summon my boosted gear" (Ddraig) Issei says trying to sound as sad as he could so he can get as much sympathy from everyone that he could.  
""Well that will make my knews change a liitle then" said Rias happly.  
;"At this Issei started to get a bit nervous as he didn't know what his friends would say.  
"im sorry Issei but me koneko kiba asia and Xenovia have decided to kick you out of the peerage but you had to see this coming" Said rias in a serious way.  
" Wait but I thought you all loved me" said issei tears froming in his brown

""Im sorry Issei but you had to see I was only using you from the start now I will take your 8 demonic paswn pieces and I would like you to leave" said rias with a happy smile.

""Wait what about Akino's vote what did she have to say" said Issei with a little hope still left in his heart."" well she did vote for you to stay but if she would have heared what you just say im pretty shore she would have changed her vote" Rias said now getting very annoyed.  
""Fine well atleast one of you are still a nice person" Issei said before kicking down the door and throwing his pawn pieces at rias before resummoning Ddraig and shooting a Dragon shot at rias and hitting her on the leg but only broke it as he had not boosted befor and walked out of the door and just kept bad for you partner even I hadnt seen that coming but now with the chess pieces gone it will be very difficult to survive but there is that slim chance so lets hope for the best]  
;"Well then Ddraig lets go find some hope we only have 2 days of your life force left till we die so what are the options we have.  
well there are two options the first is if anough member of the other factions put some life force into you or you can find one of the sacred gears called the pen of simon which if touched by someone will give them the power of gods which will most likely be more than anough to stop you dieing and give you near infinite power]  
"Ok then Ddraig looks like we have 2 days to find this pen of simon any idea of where it well there are runors of tow places one place being egypt and the other it is said to be kept in the chambers of the Gremory or dazer house hold which is the most likely but if its in the dazer house you will have to do more fighting but you wont have to face sirzechs or you can go to the gremory first and fight sirzechs and maybe Rias  
Ok then Ddraig lets make are way to hell. Issei then looked once more at kuoh before making his way to one person that would be able to get him to hell which is kuroka but just before he set off a mysteroius man appered behing him he had a bow on his back wearing full black cloak.  
" hey your Issei right" said the mysteroius man.  
;"" yes and you are" said issei in a fighting stance./p  
;""don't worry Issei I am not hear to start a fight but more like hear to help y ou get to hell if you promise me one thing" snarled the mystery man.  
"" fine what is it" said Issei releasing the tension in the

""well you see I have a true hatred for the owner of the territory also know ans Rias Gremory and if I helped you get the pen you will promise to bring her to a slow aganising death" said the mystery man.  
" That makes two of us as I also plan to come back to this town after I have anough power to clear this town of the disease also know as rias and her peerage" snarled issei.  
;"" Fine lets get going then oh and by the way you can call me Dark shot as it is my assassin name". Said Darkshot  
Well that was my first chapter I want to have a poll in the review what house it should be in and if he should fight sirzechs or make darkshot fight if it's the house of gremory chosen. Ill make a new chapter a day when this hits 10 reviews. Also the amino thing I'm gonna turn into something and sorry about the p 99999 thing till next time


	2. rebirth

****First and formost I do not own any of these characters**** ** **they belong to the owner of the anime highschool dxd****

 ** **[Draig talking]****

 ** ***Underworld*****

 **N** **ews of the expulsion of the red dragon emperor had struck the underworld most of them just disappointed and some outright mad about the** **decision** **of Rias Gremory and even her own family where** **disappointed** **in the choice as they did not just lose a friend, a** **weapon** **but they also lost a family member.**

 **Sirzech lucifer was walking through the halls of the gremory mansion thinking about if there was any way to save the person he called a younger brother or if it was all over for the boy and he would die within a few days. As he was thinking this a red magic circle appeared on his right ear and it was the gremory estates** **guards** **informing him that there had been a break in over at the Treasury and that he should come over as itwas rumored the man breaking in was the red dragon** **emperor** **and that he should bring his sister and her** **peerage** **to try and stop him.**

 ** ***With issei and darkshot**** *****

 **"** **So the plan is you distract or kill rias gremory and her peerage while I go and look for this pen of simon and when I get it I will have to stab it into my eye and if I survive the power transfer I will have more power than all of the three great factions leaders combined." said issei as he took down his hood and set off in a direction looking for this pen of simon.**

 **"** **yes but be careful because for all you know sirzechs lucifer could be there before you are so you may have to confront him about it and worst comes to worst** **fight** **him." said darkshot as he raised up his hood and started walking to the** **entrance** **of the** **treasure** **room waiting for the peerage of rias gremory and rias herself as he was waiting for his revenge on the devil world but more importantly he was looking** **forward** **to killing a member of the gremory family.**

 ** ***With issei*****

 **A** **s issei approached the doors of the treasure room he felt a very strong** **presence coming up behind him so he turned around only to be hit in the face by a ball of destruction.**

 **"** **so you have come to stop me have you how typical that I will have to fight the brother of the one I want to kill" said issei as he stood up from the pile of ruble only with a few gashes in his right leg.**

 **"** **So you can still walk after a shot of my destruction magic and you will have to kill me before you even touch my rias" said sirzechs not even looking affected by the death glare from issei.**

 **"** **well that can be arranged" said issei as he took out his boosted gear and shouted**

 ** **[Balance breaker black purger]****

 **At this sirzechs look at issei in amazement as he had only seen this type of armour from two people before one dying by his farthers hand and the other was apparently killed by the angels for not protecting her.**

 **"** **where exactly did you learn that armor I haven't seen that in so many years it looks fake," said sirzechs as he knew that this armor was especially good for fighting devils.**

 **"** **no not really this isn't the true armor but it was taught to me by the man who owned this armor as he vowed never to put this armor back on again for as long as he lives" said issei as he got ready to make a strike**

 **"** **so he is still alive well then I may just have to go on a hunt for a legend and he will no doubt die at my hand as his wife did my fathers".**

 **At this sirzechs shot anougher shot at issei but issei jumped out the way and shot a dragon shot at him then shouted the words**

 ** **[dragons lullaby]****

 **And at that sirzechs was cold on the floor and issei walked up to him and pulled out a weird looking cracked saber out of his boosted gear.**

 **[Are you sure you want to do this partner after you do this there is no turning back there will be no forgiveness and no mercy on you or those you love]**

 **"** **didn't you hear that bitch rias wiped my parents memory's of me so I have nothing that I care for anymore apart from the memory's that dark gave to me.**

 **[Ok then I will boost 10x then do it]**

 **"** **ok draig I am ready" said issei**

 **[BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST]**

And like that issei drove his saber into sirzechs throat and then decapitating him and walking into the room to grab the pen and walked out with the head of the great devil king on a flag pole with two symbols on one was a symbol to represent dark and one to represent light.

At this moment a huge wave of magic was shot through the sky and somewhere on earth a women emerged from the ground opening her eyes only to see a world only to be disappointed with but then a white light shone in the sky and out of it came archangel Micheal.

"Its been a long time light but how exactly are you alive not that I am unhappy to see you but you died in the great war" said Micheal generly confused in why she isn't dead right now.

"i think I know the answer to that but I want to know where Dark is right now as he is the main cause of this so where is he" whispered light as she could barely talk.

"im sorry to inform you but your husband is the most wanted man in every world and dimension as he has randomly started killing devils and fallen even some angels including his own parents," at this lights eyes widened in horror as this is not who she remembered or loved when she was alive and at this a tear fell from her eye and she said

" he did it to avenge me but he must have gone crazy to kill his own parents and the reason I am alive is my saber." said light in full blown tears.

 **Sorry for the kind of short chapter I just really wanted to get it out before the others so I am gonna make the next chapter about darks past and also his fight against rias and her group**


End file.
